


"Successful escape "

by Regnard



Series: Eivor x Basim little sketches [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regnard/pseuds/Regnard
Summary: "Eivor messed up. Heavily. While running down the crowded streets, pushing people nearby off his path, in his head he was cursing the damn roof tile, which slipped from under his feet in the most inappropriate time. The Order’s puppet slipped away, and he had an almost half of the city guards chasing him, wanting him dead.After finding a proper place to hide, the Viking realised he is not alone in his hideout."
Relationships: Eivor/Basim Ibn Ishaq
Series: Eivor x Basim little sketches [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125758
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	"Successful escape "

Eivor messed up. _Heavily_. While running down the crowded streets, pushing people nearby off his path, in his head he was cursing the damn roof tile, which slipped from under his feet in the most inappropriate time. After waiting for so long for his target to show their “rat tail” from a hideout, he revealed himself so stupidly. The Order’s puppet slipped away, and he had an almost half of the city guards chasing him, wanting him dead.

His eyes desperately searched for a safe place, where he could wait until the guards will lose his tracks for sure. Hiding was not the common thing for the Viking, but he just couldn’t fight all this enemies himself.

Finally, he spotted an open entrance to the dungeon and rushed there without a second thought. At the very most he hoped that he would be able to disperse the guards and assassinate them one by one. Or at least find a proper dark corner to fit his large body.

Eivor closed the door tightly behind him, barricade it with a thick wooden plank and rushed down the stairs into the poorly illuminated corridor. His mind was so occupied with a need of finding another exit as soon as possible, that he barely noticed, that he was not alone in the big underground hall, that appeared in front of his eyes. From the corner of his eye, he managed to catch a quick move on his left and escaped the certainly painful kiss of a blade. Taking sharp breath, Viking turned around and met the heavy piercing gaze of the familiar dark eyes.

“Gods, Basim!” he said out loud irritably and relieved at the same time.

The man noticed how the assassin frowned further, and then heard quiet “tsk”, that escaped Arab’s mouth. Assassin’s body was still tense and prepared for a fight even after he saw, who burst into his search location and made him nearly jumped off his skin. Basim lowered his sword a bit and finally spoke:

“What are you doing here, Wolf-Kissed?” he asked with badly covered irritation in his voice.

“I’m tracking the member of the Order. Hytham gave me a lead and I followed it”, Eivor answered, calming his shaky breath. He kept silent about his failure in spying and instead let his gaze wonder around the room.

“You’re looking for him here, in the underground library?” Basim continued to ask with increasing suspicion. “And may I ask you the reason of your heavy breathing? Is it the sight of so many incredible books made you so excited?” the man added with a venom sarcasm.

Eivor only managed to give the Arab a wry smile when he heard loud noises and steps upstairs. It looked like the guards started trying to open the door and will break in here in any moment.

“Do we have guests? Are they friends of yours? Or do you simply owe them money?” Basim narrowed his eyes, raising his sword slightly again.

“Didn't get the opportunity to ask, considering that they immediately jumped at me with the weapons. Probably just wanted to meet such a handsome man as myself”, the Viking answered with a smirk and made the assassin snort.

After another loud knock the Arab tensed his jaw. He started to process a retreat plan in his mind, and so he asked for the information he needed:

“Tell me: how many of them there?”

Wolf-kissed shrugged. He failed to count everyone who was chasing him, so after a second thought he spoke:

“Don’t know for sure. Ten, maybe twelve at most”.

“You are kidding me, right?” Viking’s phrase made Basim furrowed. The blue eyes of the red-headed man clearly showed assassin that he spoke true, and this surely unpleasant discovery made Arab let out a heavy sigh. With a sharp movement he put his sword in a sheath. “You are a one big headache of mine, you must know that”, the man told wearily and quickly began to seek for a place to hide them both.

The Viking behind him tensed on this statement and opened his mouth to tell assassin something back, but the dark-haired man silenced him with a sign of his hand and told him to help find a propriate hideout.

“We can take them all down together, if we’ll try”, uttered Eivor at last, trying to catch companion's gaze.

Basim took his hands off the bookshelf quickly and threw an angry glance into the Viking’s direction.

“I won’t risk my head for this fearless idea of yours”, the Arab spoke in a cold tone and then took a deep breath through his nose. “Behind this shelf there is a free space, covered from curios eyes. They won’t seek us there if we kept silent”.

Without waiting for an answer, Basim started to climb a bookshelf. His moves were quick and careful, and after a few moments he was already on the other side, looking at Eivor through the tiny gap between the shelves. “Come on. Climb over. Or do you need my special invite?” Basim asked the ginger man impatiently. 

Eivor shook his head slightly but obeyed. He didn’t like the idea of being trapped in a small place, from where he could not defend himself, but it looks like he had no choice.

When he reached the top of the bookshelf, he threw a confused glance on the free space, that was left for him.

“You must be kidding me”, he spoke under his breath and received a questioning look. “I don't have even the slightest chance that I’ll fit here. There is barely a place for you alone”. The noises, that became more persistent, worried Eivor much and without another word he dangled his legs down. “Step back a little, or I may turn your white robe into a mess”.

“This do not worry me much, Wolf-kissed”, Basim chuckled quietly and placed his hands on Eivor’s shins. This sudden gesture made Viking’s brows raised. “Hurry up, I will help you”.

The ginger man looked at his companion with embarrassment and suspicion but allowed Basim do whatever he wanted anyway. With the guidance of the assassin’s hands his legs managed to slip carefully on both sides of the man’s body without staining his clothes. The Arab was incredibly strong for the man of his size, holding Eivor by his hips, while the Viking was trying to put his hands on Basim’s shoulders to steady himself. 

When he reached the ground, he immediately found himself pinned to the wall with the assassin’s body. He wanted to resent, but Basim silenced him with a dark glance. Almost at that moment the guards broke the door and filled the hall.

They began to inspect the room, looking in every corner, under the tables, behind the boxes and chests. There were a lot of them; a pair of spearmen and a large, armored warrior, who surely can kick out a life from your body with one blow. It was definitely a good idea to hide instead of fight.

When a pair of soldiers came into his and Viking’s direction, the Arab took a deep breath and stepped closer to the wall, fully covering Eivor with his body. His concentrated gaze was locked on the figures behind the shelves, so he couldn’t see another man’s confused look. 

Eivor has never stood so close to Basim: he could see every little wrinkle in the corners of assassin’s eyes, thin scars, that were stretched along his right cheek up to the eye. He could count all of gray hair in Arab's beard, if he wanted. And this closeness disturbed him in the oddest way. With each breath, that Basim took, his rib cage gently pushed Eivor’s chest, and the Viking caught himself drowning into this feeling. He closed his eyes for a moment, fighting the urge of placing his hands on Basim’s waist. When he opened his eyes again, his gaze was directed to the Arab’s uncovered neck. A few pity inches separated him from putting his face against another man's skin.

He longed for this touch but was afraid that this was a one-sided desire. So, instead, he pressed his head against the wall. Viking’s gaze wandered against Basim’s features until he spotted the little black mark, half-covered with assassin’s long hair. The red head narrowed his eyes, a spark of recognition flashed in his mind. He already saw such a mark before: on his brother’s neck. Unwittingly Eivor raised his hand and touched Basim’s neck with his fingers, pushing dark locks away. Suddenly a shiver run over the entire assassin’s body, and he quickly turned his head towards the Viking’s face. Their noses brushed over one another and, with a sharp breath Basim pulled back as much as he could, trying not to make any noise. His eyes were wide, staring intensely into Eivor’s face.

The Viking placed his fingers on the assassin’s neck once more and tilted his head on one side with a questioning look. Basim’s brows furrowed, but then some kind of realization flashed in his dark eyes. The man covered Eivor’s fingers with his own but didn’t remove his hand. Warrior’s gaze was locked with the assassins’ one. The Viking boldly moved his fingers higher, into Basim’s hair, and the feeling of nails, gently scratching the skin of his scull made the Arab close his eyes and pull closer again.

When the loud sound of closing door filled the hall, men finally left their hypnotic state.

“I think they left”, Eivor finally said with the hoarse voice. “It's time for us to follow their example too”.

The Viking dropped his hand off Basim’s hear and prepared himself to climb on a bookshelf as he was brutally pinned to the wall again. Before he even was able to say something, the assassin silenced him with a passionate, rough kiss. In a one short moment Viking felt how earth swayed from under his feet, and he grabbed Basim’s arm to steady himself. 

After a few seconds, the assassin pulled back, breathing heavily, and the ginger man could swear that he never ever saw such a dark and hungry expression of the Arab’s eyes. Swallowing hard, Eivor spoke with an unsteady voice:

“It means we’re not leaving yet?”

Basim answered him with a smirk, which made Viking’s knees weak.

“No. Until you give me what I want”, at last, the assassin told him, his voice is a velvet murmur.

And, _oh,_ he meant it when he said it.

**Author's Note:**

> It was the first time I edited my work myself, so I really hope it is readable.


End file.
